


Firsts

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Contrary to popular beliefs, Kuroo Tetsurou only had his first kiss when he was nineteen years old.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self indulgent.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Kuroo Tetsurou only had his first kiss when he was nineteen years old.

It was on his fifth date with Daichi. They were just doing simple stuff, watching movies and eating take out as they snuggled together on the couch on their living room. Because they were just done with exam week, and they wanted to celebrate by being together but didn’t want to do anything extra because they were too tired.

Kuroo didn’t really remember how the kiss started to be honest. What he remembered was Daichi’s gentle touch on the side of his face, the soft movement of his lips against his own, the warmth and fluttery feeling Kuroo experienced, and also how Daichi tasted a bit salty like the popcorn they were eating.

It was perfect.

* * *

Contrary to popular beliefs, Kuroo Tetsurou was still a virgin until he was twenty years old.

Kuroo was very nervous over the fact that he was inexperienced. But Daichi never pressured him to do anything he didn’t want to. And after eight months going steady with him, Kuroo thought that he was ready.

It was slow, nice and everything Kuroo had ever wanted. Well, it was also awkward and there were a lot of laughter because Kuroo was always an awkward guy to begin with; accidentally kneed Daichi on his stomach and then elbowed his neck, but disaster aside, it was really amazing.

Daichi knew what he was doing, patiently guided Kuroo and eased him into everything. It didn’t feel good in the beginning, Kuroo fingered himself sometimes in the shower, but it felt weird when it was someone else who did that and Daichi’s fingers were bigger than his, but in the end, Kuroo turned into a writhing mess, completely on Daichi’s mercy.

Afterwards, Daichi spooned him and being very soft and gentle with him and continued their easy banter in the afterglow.

* * *

Kuroo got his first blow job few months after he lost his virginity.

He was just done showering, but forgot his clean clothes in the room, so he wandered out only with towel on his hips. Daichi was sprawled on the couch, watching cartoons, and Kuroo supposed to be able to get dress and join him there, but no. Daichi had other plan.

After Daichi caught him, pressed him against the nearest wall, he yanked the towel, threw it away somewhere behind him—Kuroo wasn’t quite sure because his focus was solely on Daichi now, how he kneeled between his legs and take him right there and then.

Kuroo was aware that Daichi had an oral fixation. Over food. Over stationeries when he was doing his assignments. But he didn’t know that when it was applied to his dick, it was the most amazing thing ever.

And he had to admit that he had shamelessly came very quick, because Daichi’s mouth was godly and he had no power of resistance at all.

Daichi swallowed him all, smirked, pecked him on the lips and then left him there, debauched.

* * *

The first time Kuroo topped, Kuroo almost passed out after he came as everything felt too much. He dropped on top of Daichi, didn’t care about the fact that Daichi had just came all over his own stomach so that now the cum was all over them, and Daichi chuckled breathlessly, held him still.

He ended up sleeping afterwards anyway, and when he woke up, they were still in the same position as before, dried cum all over. And Kuroo felt gross, but content as well, so he didn’t feel any rush to clean up immediately. He just watched Daichi slept like a creep, and when Daichi stirred awake, that was exactly what he said to him.

Kuroo laughed, and squeezed him a bit tighter.

“I love you,” Kuroo said after he stopped laughing.

And realization dawned on Kuroo, that it was the first time he ever said that. He froze, afraid that Daichi wouldn’t say it back, quickly averted his gaze from his boyfriend.

But Daichi gave him a blinding smile. “I love you too, dork,” he said, and kissed him chastely on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks)


End file.
